Paradise
by xByakko
Summary: O que uma pequena porta de madeira, escondida no centro de Londres, pode oferecer?   Fic dedicada as 10 garotas de Hetalia: Hungary, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, Vietnam, Monaco, Belgium, Belarus, Wy, Ukraine e Seychelles.
1. Prólogo

_Avisos: Hetalia não me pertence. A fic tem linguagem pesada e fala sobre prostituição. Cada capítulo é dedicado para uma personagem feminina da série. Aproveitem a leitura!_

**_~X~_**

Londres é uma bela cidade, cheia de cultura e pessoas finas. Em seu centro, vemos homens e mulheres trabalhadores e elegantes, cenas embelezadas pela arquitetura dos edifícios e o paisagismo dos parques e canteiros floridos. Um lugar que resiste ao frio com roupas pesadas e modernas. Mas atrás de uma antiga porta de madeira clara, escondida no fundo de um prédio à renascentista, toda Londres é esquecida, toda sua cultura, _finese_, roupas pesadas e elegância são jogadas para o alto.

"Welcome to Paradise" os lábios pintados de vermelho proferem as palavras em um som melodioso.

A pequena porta se abre, revelando o que todo homem londrino deseja depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Garrafas a serem viradas, mulheres a serem compradas e dinheiro a ser gasto. Esquecer as preocupações e foder uma jovem por um altíssimo preço. Nada mais merecido.

O lugar não tem nome, mas foi apelidado de _Paradise_, onde você encontra as mais belas inglesas em um único lugar. A "especialidade" do lugar são as conhecidas "Dez Damas", dez garotas vindas de variados cantos do mundo. Poucos sabem seus nomes, mas muitos sabem de sua fama e de suas belezas tão diferenciadas. O _point_ de Londres sempre trata seus clientes muito bem e, atualmente, é bem conhecido. Alguém diria tudo isso só de olhar para uma velha portinha?

_**~X~**_

_Olá, pessoas! Primeiramente um capítulo bem curtinho só para introduzir a idéia que tive. A partir do próximo começam as narrações das garotas. Obrigada a quem leu! Reviews?_


	2. Hungary

_Finalmente começando a história em sí! Começamos com nossa querida Hungary e sua habilidade de liderança. Aproveitem._

**_~X~_**

Mais uma noite de trabalho se inicia com uma bela lua minguante alta no céu. São 18:30 e como sempre, eu fui a primeira a acordar. Olhando bem, vejo que o quarto está uma bagunça e é melhor eu arrumá-lo logo porque se entrarem aqui com ele neste estado vão ter um ataque de pânico! E espero do fundo do meu coração que as meninas arrumem seus respectivos quartos.

Depois de tudo arrumado é hora do banho. Até que não é tão ruim assim manter uma rotina de responsabilidade. Enquanto a água quente corre pelo meu corpo eu consigo me concentrar nos afazeres: pegar as novas roupas na costureira, arrumar o salão, comprar mais bebidas para o bar e limpar o palco. Ok, nada muito complicado. Basta colocar uma roupinha comum e ir direto pra rua. Ah... sem falar em tomar coragem para sair de baixo do chuveiro.O frio lá fora está cruel, consigo senti-lo só de passar pelo corredor.

- Bom dia chefinha! Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

- Ah, bom dia meninas. Vocês podiam arrumar o salão para mim? – ninguém resiste a um pedido meu quando dou esse sorrisinho de criança.

- Claro! Você está de saída?

- Uhum, preciso repor algumas coisas no bar. Vou até o empório do Antônio conseguir alguns descontos. – É sempre bom conhecer pessoas do ramo de bebidas quando se é dona de um bordel.

_**~X~**_

A minha felicidade foi sem tamanho quando entrei pela portinha de madeira carregando sacolas e mais sacolas com bebidas de variados tipos e nacionalidades. Fora que o salão estava intacto, perfeitamente arrumado. O palco até reluzia de tão limpo. O que a harmonia entre mulheres não faz?

Ajeitei o bar sem presa, pois tinha tempo sobrando. A costureira já tinha tudo pronto para me entregar então foi só passar no ateliê bem rapidamente. Distribui cada garrafa brilhante de forma simétrica e específica, essa minha mania de perfeição às vezes me irritava.

No andar de cima, distribuí as fantasias para suas donas que, sinceramente, me preocupam um pouco. Já deviam estar acordadas, mas ao passar pelos quarto não ouvi um só ruído. E como passava das 21:00 eu mesma deveria me preparar para o trabalho. E que se dê início ao longo processo de decoração de uma puta.

_**~X~**_

Ótimo, 23:00 em ponto, está na hora de abrir. Já temos até fila se formando na portinha. Acho que a notícia sobre as novas fantasias se espalhou.

- Docinho, pode abrir! – minhas meninas estavam prontas para a chegada dos clientes de hoje.

Andando pelo salão pude ver que o balançar do curto vestido que estava usando chamou a atenção de muita gente, principalmente quando pulei no palco a agarrei o cano de _pole dance_.

- Atenção meus tripulantes! Hoje temos a estréia dos novos estilos das Dez Damas. – gritos de euforia enchiam o salão. – Aguardem ansiosamente pela chegada delas.

Eles pareciam cães no cio. Uivavam e gritavam em pleno êxtase.

- Hungary! Sua cachorra! Hoje você vai ser minha! – é incrível como algumas pessoas conseguem ficar bêbadas em 5 minutos.

_**~X~**_

Como dona desse lugar, eu também sou responsável por todas as minhas funcionárias. É meu dever cuidar delas. Em vez de levar milhões de homens para cama toda à noite, eu fico rodeando pelo salão, de olho em cada uma das 40 meninas que aqui trabalham, pois se alguma coisa der errado eu devo interferir. Em questões de sexo, só tenho atendido pedidos "especiais", como, distrair empresários milionários de suas vidas tão difíceis. Ironia é uma palavra constante no vocabulário de quem vem a este prédio.

As outras 9 damas já estão espalhadas pelo salão que está uma loucura. Eu já não consigo mais olhar para todas. Bem... paciência, ela são grandinhas podem se virar. Fora que eu não sou a única com senso de responsabilidade aqui.

- Ei Hungary. Você está mais sexy do que nunca com essa roupa de pirata. – pelo visto a fantasia fez um certo rapaz criar coragem.

- Olá garoto dos cabelos brancos, você tem vindo muito aqui ultimamente, mas não vejo você consumindo o prato principal. – as mãos dele já estavam em minhas costas.

- Só por sua causa capitã. Esse vestidinho caiu muito bem em você. – o sorriso dele era belo. Alias, fazia muito tempo que não via um homem tão atraente.

- Gilbert...

- Ah, Roderich! Essa é a garota que eu te falei. Ela é maravilhosa não é mesmo? – o albino conversava com um moreno envergonhado. Provavelmente era sua primeira vez em um lugar como este.

- Então, Gilbert, - o nome dele saiu dos meus lábios de forma mais sedutora que eu imaginei que sairia. – finalmente vai pedir por meus serviços? Devo chamar alguma garota em especial para seu amigo?

- Ah, não será necessário. Nós dois contrataremos seus serviços. – enquanto o sorriso do maior aumentava, o moreno ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Seria interessante ver uma dupla dessas agindo na cama com uma mesma garota.

- Mesmo? Ótimo, isso simplifica a situação. – coloquei as mãos de Roderich em minha cintura e passei meus braços pelo pescoço do outro.

- Quanto custa?

- Hm... depende. – Seria uma oportunidade única e era tentador demais. Não tem jeito, meus fetiches falam mais alto. – Eu posso dar um desconto razoável se você foder seu amiguinho depois. – senti o menor tremer atrás de mim e olhar para o outro, apreensivo, procurando por uma resposta.

- Ok, para mim está ótimo! – vi que uma das mãos do garoto de cabelos alvos caminhou para o traseiro do amigo. Ótimo, era um bom negócio.

Levei-os para meu quarto pensando no dinheiro que ganharia e na satisfação que seria transar com um homem tão charmoso e depois vê-lo arrombar o amigo quietinho dele.

_**~X~**_

Minha respiração estava descompassada, o plano tinha saído melhor do que o esperado. Gastamos por volta de 5 camisinhas e agora Gilbert abria mais uma, não para mim, mas para Roderich. Me ajeitando melhor para vê-los tive a visão do paraíso. Estavam de joelhos, com o albino segurando o corpo menor por trás, invadindo-o. Roderich estava de olhos fechados e gemia enquanto levava lentas estocadas. Realmente Gilbert não facilitava, ficava todo o tempo sussurrando perversões no ouvido do moreno. Não que eu pudesse demonstrar, mas dentro da minha cabeça milhões de idéias e frases surgiam para os dois. Uma coisa que essa vida me ensinou foi aproveitá-la, independente da situação, olhá-la de vários ângulos e achar o melhor. E é isso que eu faço agora, enquanto procuro a melhor posição para minha filmadora.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Alguem se mostrou interessado? Reviews?_


	3. Liechtenstein

_Olá pessoal! Santa irresponsabilidade né Batman? Sim, sim estou viva mas não graças a escola -''' Como prometido, continuação de Paradise. Dessa vez com a querida Liechtenstein. Aproveitem._

**_~X~_**

Meio da tarde. Eu não deveria estar acordada, mas não consigo descansar. Fui até o banheiro para um banho rápido e tomei um susto ao ver me reflexo no espelho. Que cara horrível, pálida e sem vida. Enfiei a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro para ver se me sentia melhor. Ajeitei os curtos fios loiros que agora cheiravam a camomila e fiz uma maquiagem simples. Liz não permitia que eu usasse nada forte, dizia que apagava minha idade real. Coloquei um vestido digno de uma boneca e saí do quarto com minhas sapatilhas na mão. Era essencial que ninguém acordasse porque se me vissem, eu levaria uma bronca das feias.

Consegui me infiltrar no movimento rotineiro das ruas londrinas sem levantar suspeitas. Não era muito comum uma garota sair de traz de um prédio com cara de abandonado, ainda mais pulando para arrumar os sapatos. Mais aliviada, caminhei em direção até o motivo da minha fuga, a floricultura. Já havia um tempo que "visitava" aquele lugar, o descobri quando fui buscar algumas coisas no mercado ao lado. Mais exatamente só ficava do lado de fora da lojinha, olhando o filho da dona cuidar dos arranjos enquanto eu fingia me interessar nos lírios perto da porta. Nunca entrei para ser atendida, mas sabia que a família era Suíça e que seu nome era Vash.

- Posso ajudá-la senhorita? – para meu azar, bem naquela hora ele estava do lado de fora. – Ei, você é a garota que tem vindo aqui para agradar os lírios, não é mesmo? Graças a você eles andam crescendo bem fortes e belos.

Minhas bochechas estavam quentes e vermelhas. Quer dizer que ele já tinha me visto antes? E ainda por cima me reconheceu?

- Me chamo Vash, e você?

- L-Lili. – estava tão nervosa que não conseguia nem dizer meu nome direito.

- Assim como a flor... – ele abriu um sorriso tão caloroso que eu sentia que derreteria. – Diga-me, de onde sua família é?

- Su-Suíça, mas como você sabia que eu não sou inglesa?

- Algo me dizia... vocês moram por perto? – a conversa tomava um rumo que não me agradava.

- Eu não moro com meus pais, mas sim, moro por perto. – a verdade era que ao chegarem da Suíça, meus pais me deixaram perto de um porto inglês. Eu tinha cinco anos e esperei sozinha por três dias, acreditando que eles voltariam para me buscar. Elizabeta me encontrou chorando e cuidou de mim. Educou-me, basicamente aprendemos a falar inglês juntas. Ela me adotou.

- Entendi. – pela expressão em seu rosto acho que entendeu que eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. – Se me der seu endereço posso mandar um buquê especial para você.

Oh Meu Deus! Ele realmente estava interessado em mim?

- Ah, ok... – dei-lhe o endereço que aparecia na frente do prédio velho. – mas tem uma coisa que você precisa saber antes.

- E o que seria? – pensei se estava fazendo a coisa certa ao contar para um estranho sobre minha vida, mas algo em mim, uma voz na minha cabeça, me dizia para confiar nele. Talvez por ser mais velho, parecia ter uns dezesseis anos, mais maduro, ele entendesse a situação.

- Já ouviu falar num lugar chamado _Paradise_? – meu cérebro, minha boca e meu coração não estavam em sincronia, um atropelava o outro. – Eu moro lá.

- Você trabalha lá? Mas quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho quatorze e trabalho como garçonete, minha chefe é responsável e me mantém bem longe dos serviços das garotas mais velhas. – eram em momentos como esse que eu provava que não tinha vergonha de dizer que era, ao contrário, me enchia de orgulho de dizer que vivia com mulheres tão magníficas e fortes como a Liz. Cada uma com uma história triste e honesta para contar.

Olhei para seu rosto e vi uma expressão carinhosa. Um sorriso doce e os olhos profundamente concentrados em mim. Eu tremia de leve, um pouco de nervosismo misturado com adrenalina.

- Bem, não é melhor voltar para casa? Sua chefe não vai ficar brava se você se atrasar? – eu realmente tinha perdido a noção do tempo, o sol já estava se escondendo.

- Ah, desculpa! Eu tenho que ir! – um meio desespero moveu minhas pernas e saí correndo para ter tempo de chegar antes que as garotas acordassem.

**_~X~_**

Tive sorte de entrar no quarto cinco minutos antes de ouvir a voz de Liz dizendo que sairia. Mais tarde recebi minha nova roupa e me preparei para um dia lotado.

Desci para encontrar o salão apinhado de gente e já comecei a entregar os famosos _drinks _feitos em nosso bar.

A noite seguia normal, com muitos elogios para minha nova fantasia, até que Hungary me chamou de canto.

- O que foi Liz? – aproveitei que estávamos sozinhas para chamá-la pelo apelido.

- Tem um garoto loirinho lá fora esperando com cara de bobo, você sabe quem é?

- P-Porque você está perguntando isso pra mim? – tive medo dela ter descoberto sobre minhas escapadas à tarde.

- Realmente não sei, acho que é porque ele parece ser suíço.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada. – saí correndo porta a fora e encontrei Vash encostado na parede, fitando o chão. Assim que ele me viu, sua face ficou vermelha como um tomate.

- Li-Lili...

- Não me chame pelo nome aqui. – pedi um pouco alarmada. – Eu me esqueci de comentar que não usamos nossos nomes por segurança.

- Como devo te chamar?

- Liechtenstein, mas para encurtar me chamam de Liech. E peço desculpas pela roupa. – mexi na barra do vestidinho vermelho e branco.

- Imagine, você fica linda de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. – estávamos ambos mais rubros que minha capa.

- E então, o que faz aqui?

- Queria te ver, mas esqueci que não podia entrar, sou menor de idade. – vê-lo sem jeito me fez rir.

- E o que achou? Atendi a suas expectativas? – girei para que ele pudesse ver a fantasia como um todo. Me sentia confortável e despreocupada ao brincar com ele. Minha surpresa veio quando fui puxada para um abraço.

- Minha pequena dama, permita-me ser seu Lobo Mau. – disse depois de me beijar a testa.

Seus olhos estavam sérios, mas não sentia malicia em sua voz e isso fez com que eu retribuísse o abraço e concordasse mudamente. Pela primeira vez me senti segura perto de um garoto. Esse seria o começo para que eu aprendesse a confiar novamente nas pessoas?

_**~X~**_

_E então povo? Me cobraram muuuito essa fic e isso me deixa muito feliz! Tem que cobrar mesmo porque eu sou um bixo inútil! Ahn, como parte da propaganda... estarei avisando no meu Twitter toda a vez que eu postar algo então, se alguem quiser seguir o link ta no meu perfil, é só clicar em "Homepage". Beem...reviews? Agradeço novamente a quem está lendo. _


	4. Ukraine

_Olá pessoas! Mais um pouquinho de Paradise ^^ Dessa vez com nossa querida/peituda Ukraine! Aproveitem..._

**_~X~_**

Um dia difícil, minha intuição nunca me enganou. Quase me esqueci que teríamos a estréia das novas fantasias e isso significava muitos clientes. Desci preparada para fazer milhões de drinks enquanto tentava me entender com a saia apertada que teimava em subir pelas minhas coxas. Peguei o salão abrindo e logo fui recepcionada por vários elogios. A noite corria normal, mas algo ainda me incomodava, uma sensação estranha de que algo sairia muito mal essa noite.

- Katyusha! – a voz infantilizada me chamou a atenção. Quando me virei, vi Raivis, um antigo conhecido meu, vindo ao meu encontro com um jeito totalmente amedrontado.

- Shh, quietinho. Aqui eu sou Ukraine, ok? – tentava tranqüilizá-lo com sorrisos. Desviei minha atenção para os outros homens que estavam um pouco atrás. Reconheci os rostos dos dois menores mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem vê-los. Não pude evitar um riso nostálgico. Logo pedi para ser substituída em meu posto no bar e me apresei em encontrá-los, sendo seguida pelo pequeno Raivis.

- Toris, Edward... Há quanto tempo não os vejo. Cresceram tanto... – quando abandonei a Rússia junto de minha irmã, deixei para traz algumas amizades. Três irmãos que me pareciam tão pequenos e indefesos. Bem, eu tinha 16 anos e carregava comigo uma menina de 11 enquanto me despedia de um loiro geniozinho de 14, um moreno tímido de 10 e um lindo bebê de 3 anos. As pessoas que fizeram parte da minha e da infância de meus irmãos.

- é ótimo revê-la depois de tanto tempo. – O mais velho compartilhava de minha profunda saudades. Me chamou a atenção o fato de os três estarem de terno e gravata, como verdadeiros empresários, mas antes que pudesse questionar, ouvir a conhecida voz que me fez fugir do território russo.

- E quanto a mim? Nãos serei recebido? – a imagem forte de meu irmão se fez presente junto se seu sorriso cínico.

- Ivan...

- Senti tanta falta de você e de Natalia.

- Podemos conversar um pouquinho... à sós? – caminhei para uma parte mais silenciosa do salão, sendo seguida pelos passos firmes de meu temido irmãozinho.

- O que exatamente você veio fazer aqui? Como me achou? – tantas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça naquele momento, uma confusão de sentimentos fazia meu cérebro borbulhar. Claro, tinha saudades de Ivan, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha o mais puro medo.

- Vim ver minhas doces irmãs e acredite, demorei a achá-las. Sai da Rússia para resolver alguns problemas pendentes na sede inglesa da empresa de nosso pai. Qual minha surpresa ao saber que vocês estão trabalhando em um prostíbulo?

- Quer dizer que, convenientemente, você foi encarregado de vir a Inglaterra à negócios e, novamente convenientemente, você nos encontrou? Quer que eu acredite nisso? – tentava me manter firme, mas lágrimas me vinham aos olhos. Eu sempre fui chorona, mas aquele não era o momento para isso!

- Mas essa é a verdade. – o sorriso quase cruel não vacilava por um só momento.

- Seja sincero! – um grito de minha parte, um suspiro dele.

- Você venceu, não posso desobedecer minha irmã mais velha. Fui oficializado como sucessor da empresa e com alguns contatos pude descobrir onde vocês estavam. País, cidade, residência, tudo. Feliz agora?

- B-Bem, - não sabia o que dizer, o clima entre nós era de muita tensão. – acho que devo parabenizá-lo pela sucessão, apesar de já esperar por isso. – para minha surpresa, fui envolvida em um abraço aconchegante, cheio de saudades. Mais e mais lágrimas deslizavam pelo meu rosto, até que senti a voz sussurrante de Ivan em meu ouvido.

- E eu devo parabenizá-la por ter virado uma puta de luxo – o tom maldoso, obviamente arrogante me despertou da falsa felicidade que me envolvia. As palavras me atingiam como facas atravessando meu peito. – Você realmente cresceu e se tornou uma mulher deliciosa, não é a toa que é uma das mais caras por aqui.

Desfeito o abraço, pude olhar para os frios olhos de meu irmão. Ele realmente tinha dito aquilo? Ele não mudou nada nesses 7 anos? Onde estava meu irmãozinho? Aquele que sorria e procurava por mim, que cuidava de Natalia desde que ela nasceu, para onde ele foi? Só sobrou um corpo sem alma, preenchido pelas ganâncias de nosso pai. O gênio, o único homem. O único que podia dar continuidade ao império de nossa família. O garoto que com 14 anos arruinou milhares de empresários. O motivo da minha fuga, não podia deixar que minha irmã sofresse então a levei para longe, sem me explicar, sem me importar.

- A propósito Ukraine, estão precisando de seus serviços.

- O que quer dizer? – o estado de choque passou quando me ocorreu a idéia de que ele teria a audácia de me contratar.

- Os meninos, estou pagando pelos três. – o já homem deu-me as costas e caminhou em direção ao salão. – E nem tente negar, eu posso obrigá-los uma vez que trabalham para mim.

- Ivan, onde você vai? – minha voz falhava e podia sentir cada célula do meu corpo tremer.

- Eu? Vou ver minha amada irmãzinha, afinal, também mereço uma noite divertida. – e pela última vez naquela noite, tive a visão do cruel sorriso de meu pequeno irmão.

_**~X~**_

A visão ligeiramente turva, a respiração alterada. Toris dormia em meu ombro, Raivis finalmente pegara no sono e deitara sobre mim, apoiando o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas em meu peito. Edward segurava minha mão, fazendo um leve carinho enquanto beijava minha testa e acariciava meus curtos cabelos. Uma forma muda de dizer que aquilo não era minha culpa.

O quarto cheirava a sexo e o chão estava decorado pelas roupas sociais contrastando com minha fantasia de policial e várias notas altas, meu pagamento. Me sentia podre, acabei com a relação que tinha com meus amigos, sem falar que destruí a infância de um garotinho de 10 anos.

- Está tudo bem Kat, está tudo bem. – o mais velho me reconfortava, beijando minhas bochechas e meus olhos. Eu queria acreditar, realmente queria, mas muita coisa ainda me deixava confusa.

- Eu quero... dormir. – com minhas últimas forças eu pedi por um pouco de paz.

- Claro, claro...

A última coisa que lembro foi das mãos de Edward em meu rosto e um último beijo. Não seria a melhor noite de sono da minha vida, mas ao menos eu poderia sonhar com o inverno russo ao lado de meus irmãos.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Gostando? Quero reviews . elas fazem bem ao coração :D E antes que alguem comente: sim estou sumida u.u Tenho uns enroscos pra resolve nessa vida e num ta nada fácil D: Então já peço desculpas pelos atrasos e falta de fics, mas estas estão sendo as piores férias que alguem poderia ter x.x Ja nee e até o próximo capitulo._


	5. Belarus

_Olá pessoas! Continuando o projeto depois de algum tempinho parado. Devo adimitir que esse capítulo me deixou um pouco triste pela situação da Belarus. Sem enrolação... aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Mais uma noite caótica dentro de um espaço tão pequeno. O salão abarrotado de homens nojentos e podres, de iço claro, pois o valor, em dinheiro, das que aqui trabalham é alto, o de vida nem tanto.

Nesta noite em especial me sentia no Inferno. Algo dentro de mim gritava em desespero, sentindo o peso do calor e da umidade do ambiente. Os sons de beijos estalados me irritavam mais que o normal e a música alta misturada com o festival de iluminação colorida não colaboravam. Com a nova fantasia de Diabo eu até que me sentia encaixada no cenário.

- Ei, Belarus! Venha até aqui! – um estranho sentado numa das mesas abanava um leque de dinheiro enquanto me chamava. Era trabalho, então eu tinha que ir.

Sentei-me sobre a mesa, olhando-o de cima. Nunca fui muito receptiva, mas existem homens que gostam de mulheres difíceis. Ele me analisava como um todo, se demorando em algumas partes. Quando estava ponto para colocar um pequeno maço de notas entre minhas pernas, uma mão cobriu meus olhos e seu par invadiu meu decote, depositando uma enorme quantia.

- Sinto muito, mas eu a comprei primeiro. – a voz se pronunciou em um timbre grosseiro. – Guie-me para seu quarto sem olhar para traz. – exigiu em meu ouvido, libertando minha visão.

Obedeci, obviamente sem muita opção. Subi as escadas até meu quarto sendo seguida por uma sombra que eu só sabia ser grande e exigente. Entramos no cômodo, ele fechou a aporta e eu fui guardando o dinheiro meio sem coragem de me virar.

- Pelo visto você faz bastante sucesso, não é Natália? – o choque de ouvir meu nome me fez encarar o tal sujeito e algo no meu cérebro reconectou. – Lembra de mim, irmãzinha?

- Ivan... – memórias distantes passaram pela minha cabeça e a imagem de meu irmão pequeno e doente se transformava no presente momento. Era verdade, o autor dos meus pesadelos estava parado na minha frente. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que se um soco de 7 anos atrás me machucava, imagine agora. Sempre fui o desconto das raivas de meu irmão mais velho. Quando o stress do menino prodígio era demais vinha a salva de socos e quando entediado preferia os cortes. Ossos quebrados, sangue, lágrimas, gritos, nada impedia a psicopatia de Ivan. O motivo de minha fuga, pois ninguém queria acreditar que o futuro promissor da empresa familiar era doente mental.

- Você cresceu tanto, está tão linda. – o sarcasmo escorria de seu sorriso e me enforcava de medo.

- O que você quer? Anda sem saco de pancadas?

- Não minha querida, superei essa fase. Agora desconto de uma forma muito melhor e mais divertida. – fiquei quieta esperando que um milagre me protegesse. – Não vai perguntar como? Eu digo mesmo assim, descobrir que matar putas é bem melhor, mas nenhuma mulher me traz o prazer que você me trazia. É ai que você entra, quer conveniência maior do que você ter se tonado uma vira-lata?

- Você se deu ao trabalho de me procurar só para isso?

- Isso mesmo, meu amor. – em poucos movimentos ele me segurava pelos pulsos e pressionava minhas costas contra a cama. – Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer com que seja lento e doloroso como sempre foi.

As mãos fortes começaram a arrancar cada peça de roupa de forma violenta sem nem se importar com minhas tentativas de fugir. Em poucos segundos já estava nua e o olhar psicótico voltava a me encarar. O rosto se aproximou de meu ombro fazendo uma pausa dramática para repentinamente morde-lo, soltando um grito de minha garganta enquanto eu podia sentir o sangue escorrer pelo meu braço. A boca ensangüentada correu direto para o meio das minhas pernas, passando a língua por cada pedaço de carne que lá havia.

- Como sempre Natália, você consegue me excitar tão rápido. – uma das mãos soltou meus pulsos e se encarregou de libertar o membro rígido de meu irmão.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso? Não se sente completamente imundo? – meu tom de voz aumentava a cada palavra.

- Eu sou imundo. – ambas as mãos em minhas coxas, testa com testa e um único movimento, uma estocada sem licença, suficiente para enterrar-lhe por completo dentro de mim.

- Pare, Ivan pare! – lágrimas começaram a brotar em meus olhos e eu sentia um nó em minha garganta, a dor dos movimentos imprudentes, o medo e a culpa se misturando dentro de mim.

Um lapso de memória e de coragem fez minha mão correr para baixo do colchão e puxar o último recurso, uma arma. Todas as garotas tinham uma pequena pistola para se proteger em último caso e a minha agora apontava para a testa de meu irmão, que nem por isso se abalava.

- Você vai atirar? – o rosto russo estava inexpressivo, parecia até um pouco divertido enquanto eu tentava ficar séria em meio as estocadas. – Nesse caso, vou me certificar de deixar você grávida.

O ritmo aumentava e a força também, de forma que a arma caiu da minha mão que estava sem força. Os últimos vai-e-vens chegaram com um grito de dor e um gemido rouco e como prometido, o gozo dentro de mim.

- Já que você ficou viva podemos repetir a dose outro dia, não é? – ele ironizou enquanto se vestia e saía do quarto. – Eu quero conhecer meus filhos viu?

No final das contas fiquei viva, mas talvez tenha que carregar o peso de uma criança nascida da crueldade e da lembrança de uma noite traumática com o demônio.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Ganho reviews? Até agora temos uma pirata, uma chapeuzinho-vermelho, uma policial e uma diabinha... o que vem em seguida? Façam suas apostas =D Até a próxima!_


End file.
